


One Love, Two Mouths

by milko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milko/pseuds/milko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aomine and Kise kiss isn't expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love, Two Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of aokise week: firsts/lasts

Somehow they had ended up on the same couch. Under some circumstance, Kise had managed to slot himself and weave his body beneath Aomine’s arm to curl up against his side. For some reason, Aomine can’t help but notice that their bodies meld together perfectly, far too comfortably for it to be a coincidence. It wasn’t like him to believe in fate and furthermore the idea of soul mates and perfect matches. That kind of bullshit was reserved for Midorima and his weird ideologies. But still, it was a thought he ended up dwelling on.

Aomine can’t even remember what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. All he can concentrate on is Kise’s steady breathing against his shoulder, the way his chest rises and falls softly, how fragrant his golden hair is, and oh, he was kind of warm too, as though he was radiating with his own light and whenever Aomine would bask in it, his features and heart would soften. Kise had that effect on people. When he wasn’t posing flamboyantly for stupid magazines, faking smiles at his fans and charming the pants off every man and woman lucky enough to be in his presence, Kise was at his most stunning. He was genuine, and although Aomine would never utter a single poetic word in his life, that was when he was at his best. When he both took off the mask, and on a rare occasion, mellowed down from his hyperactivity, Kise was relaxed and quite frankly, a lot more bearable and a little less tiring to be around. Aomine felt almost privileged to be one of the people to know Kise beyond all that.

When Kise eventually does look up at the darker-skinned boy, Aomine can’t look away, not even jerk his head to the side guilty for even gawking for so long in the first place and let himself get caught up in his own thoughts. They stare each other like that for what seems like a whole lot longer than necessary and Aomine has the opportunity, while their faces are so close, to properly see Kise’s face, and not the one that would be reflected in the album of a camera. Kise wasn’t perfect. (On the tip of his pale nose and the flushed apples of his cheeks, Aomine could see the faint freckles that would usually be dusted over with makeup.) But in some way, his imperfections only displayed a beauty that only few people could see, like being introduced to new colours that you wouldn’t have known existed on an otherwise unfinished spectrum.

When Aomine’s gaze ends up falling to Kise’s lips, surprisingly, Kise is the first one to move, twist underneath the tanned arm draped over his shoulders and lean up slightly. Their lips meet naturally. Aomine ends up kissing the corner of Kise’s mouth instead, by accident (Damn, he must have closed his eyes too early.), but thankfully Kise holds either side of his face and pulls them together properly. Aomine can feel the blonde smiling against him, and his lips are much softer than he’d expected to the point where he doesn’t want to pull away. He tastes some kind of scented lip balm and doesn’t think to comment about the girlish strawberry flavour like he would in another situation. There's an almost instantaneous spark there too, a strange tingling sensation and Aomine isn't sure when their lips had begun to move in untimed synchrony with Kise's, or when he had tilted his head to the other side and guided the blonde's upper back closer to him still. Every movement and thought process that Aomine carried out was tentative, and although he didn't know it, Kise was just as inexperienced.

The kiss doesn’t last as long as Aomine would have liked it to. It’s short and sweet, but it leaves the both of them breathless for moment and they both have to process what had just happened for another few seconds.

“Wow…” Kise breathes out, and although he's quiet, his voice breaks the almost awkward silence just fine. By the sound of it, he’d been holding his breath the whole time. “Aominecchi, you kissed me.”

“No, you kissed me, idiot,” Aomine huffs, and he tries to act casual, like his usual self, which was pretty difficult to do when you just kissed your friend slash crush. Kissing Kise didn't really help with his conflicted emotions, really, but it didn't make him regret it in the slightest.

Kise is touching his own lips lightly with his fingertips now, and he seems to be thinking about something, and Aomine can’t exactly tell whether he’s troubled or just as confused as he is, but there’s definitely something cute about the way the sleeves of his sweater cover his hands slightly and a light pink colour flushes his cheeks. So he bumps their foreheads together and soon, they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

The kiss was definitely worth the awkward conversation when Kuroko had discovered the pair sleeping in a tangle of limbs and a questionable embrace only a few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> and then aomine realized that kise is not only a very pretty boy but also that he is attracted to very pretty boys


End file.
